Santa's Daughter
by AK1028
Summary: It's Christmas time and everyone is ready for Santa. All except one...and he is the only one in the crew that doesn't believe in Santa. Can our heroes and a mysterious girl change his mind? Or will Christmas be ruined for future years to come? Find out right here! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Santa's Daughter**

Wanda: (We see her in front of the fire place with a book with the same title as the story. Poof is next to her, listening. She reads the story.) Twas the night before Christmas, just two days before. And none in Danville could wait anymore!

This is the time of year where our hearts are the warmest, despite all the cold. And everyone knows Santa's coming, despite the stories Lawton told. Everyone is going to enjoy these two days. And maybe it will get Lawton to change his ways…

* * *

><p>(We now switch scenes to Danville, California. It is lightly snowing and we see our resident heroes: Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, and Lawton, in a snowball fight with the heroes of Dimmsdale, California: Timmy, Trixie, Phillip, Rachel, and Amie. On the sidelines are Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Perry.)<p>

Phineas: (He gets hit with a snowball which was thrown by Timmy.) You're going down, Turner!

(Phineas throws a snowball and hits Timmy with it.)

Timmy: Lucky shot. If I had the extreme snowball making machine, you would be the one going down!

Amie: (She is next to him, wearing snow gear.) Timmy, you just had an _'out of cartoon'_ moment.

Timmy: (He blushes out of embarrassment.) Whoops. Eh, my bad, Am.

Lawton: (He is next to Phineas, also wearing snow gear.) Are you two just going to talk or throw snowballs?

Trixie: (She is also next to Timmy, also wearing snow gear.) You're going to regret saying that, Lawton!

Lawton: I doubt it!

Phineas: Dude, you're asking for it...

Isabella: (She is also next to Phineas, also wearing snow gear.) And how!

(Ferb nods.)

Phillip: Shall we show him what Trixie means, Rach?

Rachel: Be glad too, Phil.

(The two of them load up on snowballs and then everyone has one.)

Gretchen: Oh no...that can NOT be good...

(Everyone on Timmy's side throws snowballs, hitting everyone on Phineas' side.)

Perry: _I think Timmy and his team won that one._

Cosmo: What makes you say that? (Poof and Wanda groans, annoyed. Amie shoots him a look.) Why are you looking at me?

Amie: (She sighs, annoyed. She goes over to Lawton, offering her hand.) Great game you guys.

Lawton: (He shakes her hand.) Thanks, Ames.

Wanda: Aw, good sportsmanship, Amie!

Trixie: (She shivers.) Although, I think we need to go in for some hot chocolate.

Isabella: (She also shivers.) I agree!

Lawton: C'mon, everyone. Let's head in.

(They go into Phineas' house, all shivering. Linda and Lawrence come over to them.)

* * *

><p>Lawrence: Hello, everyone.<p>

(Everyone jakcets off their jackets and boots. They are wearing some kind of holiday theme sweater or clothes.)

Linda: (She sees Amie wearing a white winter dress and a green and red bow in her hair.) Oh Amie. You look beautiful.

Lawton: (He blushes.) She sure does...

(Amie blushes.)

Lawrence: So, who won the epic snow ball fight?

Phineas: Timmy did.

Timmy: But it could've gone either way.

Isabella: Timmy's right.

Phillip: But, we had a good time.

Rachel: You said it!

Ferb: Maybe later we could do another round?

Gretchen: Sounds good to me!

Trixie: I'll be there!

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Perry: Us too!

(Everyone laughs as they go into the kitchen for chili which Candace and Jeremy are making.)

Linda: (to the kids.) Are you ready for Santa to arrive?

The kids: Yeah!

Candace: I know we are too!

Jeremy: Of course. I wonder what Santa is going to bring us...

Lawton: Pfft, you guys still believe in Santa Claus?

Phineas: Of course we do, Lawton.

Lawton: I know you guys do because you're still young but I mean Candace, Jeremy, Linda, and Lawrence. You seriously still believe?

Lawrence: Of course we do.

Lawton: Well, you guys are too old for that! Right, Ames?

Amie: Sorry Lawt. On that, you stand alone.

Lawton: (He is surprised.) What?

Everyone else: What?

Linda: Amie, do you still believe?

Amie: Of course I do.

Lawton: How could you...? You have no prove that he exists and yet you believe in him.

Amie: Jesus Christ exists, right?

Lawton: Of course.

Amie: And mostly everyone believes in him without prove, right?

Lawton: Yes.

Amie: Then, shouldn't the same way be said of Santa? He represents giving to others that are not as blessed on this blessed day. And I say, _'God Bless Us, Everyone'_. And that includes Santa!

(Everyone claps at her speech, except Lawton.)

Linda: Beautifully said.

Lawton: Yes but you forget that Santa also represents the greed and selfishness of everyone during the holidays!

Timmy: You know Lawton, if you ask me, I think YOU are the one that needs to be visited by three holiday spirits instead of Scrooge!

(Everyone laughs at this, even Amie. Lawton looks mad and leaves in a huff.)

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the start to this holiday story!<em>

_Phineas: You made Lawton the bad guy?_

_Timmy: Dude, it's just a story._

_Lawton: Timmy's right. And besides, this looks pretty good for a start._

_Isabella: I agree with you, Lawton!_

_Ferb: Make sure that you stay tuned for chapter two!_

_Gretchen: We'll bring in a new OC just for this story!_

_Chester: Dude, she rhymed!_

_A.J.: Uh, that was the idea. Duh._

_Trixie: Well, in either event, let's do the last bits of the web show of Kids Network!_

_Cosmo: I still don't know why we named it that..._

_Wanda: *rolls her eyes* Please r & r! _

_Perry: And think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda: (She is still reading to Poof.) After Lawton left, our heroes were still laughing over the comment that Timmy had made. Unware of the problem that soon came...

* * *

><p>(The scene changes back to Phineas' house. Everyone is still laughing.)<p>

Amie: (She turns to Timmy, still laughing.) Timmy, you shouldn't have said that...

Timmy: (He is still laughing.) I'm sorry, Am. But he deserved it! After all, I saved Santa not once but twice!

Cosmo: I can't count up to twice! One, seven, acovado...

Phineas: (He ignores Cosmo.) You're right, Timmy! I also saved Christmas on behalf of Santa after Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to put that bad cloud over Danville!

Isabella: Although, I do agree that he does need some Christmas spirit...

Ferb: I agree but teaching someone Christmas spirit?

Gretchen: Especially someone at Lawton's age.

Trixie: I agree with you, Gretchen.

Phillip: There must be something we can do.

Rachel: Yeah, but what?

Wanda: Well, we could try and teach it to him.

Poof: But that would take too long, mama.

Perry: _Poof's right, Wanda._

Candace: (The door bell goes off.) Who could that be?

Linda: I'll go see. (She answers the door and there is an old man. He has short gray hair, a short gray beard, bull legged, wearing a black suit and a black hat.) May I help you?

Man: (He takes off his hat.) My name is Raymond T, my last name is too hard to pronouce... Anyways, I was wondering if you would know anyone that could play Santa at my orphange up the road. You see, our regular Santa came down with a cold and we need a replacement.

Lawrence: I could help with that...

* * *

><p>Wanda: (She is still reading to Poof.) But unknown to our heroes, who were so willing to help, help was already on the way... And boy was the help going to need it because soon Christmas was only going to be a day away!<p>

* * *

><p>(The scene changes to the park. It is snowing and Lawton is there, all alone.)<p>

Lawton: Pfft, what do Amie and Timmy know anyways?

Female Voice: BLAKE...

Lawton: (He perks up and looks around. He sees nothing.) Hmm, that must've been my imagination.

Female Voice: BLAKE...

Lawton: (He perks up and looks around again. Again, he sees nothing.) I must be hearing things.

Female Voice: You are not hearing a thing, my dear Lawton.

(Some snow swirls around next to him and with a flash, a girl around his age appears. She has blonde curly hair, green eyes, wearing a red winter dress and black boots.)

Lawton: (He is surprised to see her.) W-who are you?

Girl: My name is Sally. Sally Clause.

Lawton: (He perks up at her last name.) Did you say _'Clause'_ as in Santa Clause?

Sally: (She nods.) My father, who I know that you don't believe in.

Lawton: You've got that right.

Sally: (She sighs.) Lawton, since I don't have much time to lecture you, I'm going to skip right into the part where I start acting like the holiday spirits in _'A Christmas Carol'_. (She extends her hand out to him.) Take my hand.

Lawton: I have a girlfriend, you know.

Sally: (She hisses.) Just take it.

* * *

><p>Wanda: (She is still reading to Poof.) So, Lawton obeyed her instuctions and took her hand. Unaware that she was right about being from a strange land... With a swirl of Christmas magic, the two were on their way. And hopefully, Sally could save the blessed day...<p>

* * *

><p>(The scene changes back to Phineas' house, Christmas Day.)<p>

Lawton: Hey, this is Phineas' house! But, what am I doing back here?

Sally: Look inside, Lawton.

(Lawton does as he is told and looks in. Lawton sees Phineas and Isabella, older.)

Lawton: Phineas! And Isabella! But, they look so much older. (He turns to Sally.) How can this be?

Sally: I'm only showing you shadows of what might be if you continue on your _'I disbelieve in Santa'_ kick.

Older Isabella: We once again have a beautiful table, Phineas.

Older Phineas: That we do, Izzy.

(Marie comes in.)

Marie: Is Aunt Amie, Uncle Ferb, Aunt Gretchen, Thomas, Timmy, Trixie, Tommy, Tammy, Phillip, Rachel, Sam, and Sara here yet?

Older Isabella: (She laughs.) No, not yet.

Lawton: (He turns to Sally.) Sally, I don't understand. Why haven't I been invited?

Marie: (She checks the guest list.) Hey, I don't see Uncle Lawton on this list, daddy. (Lawton looks in through the window when he hears this.) ...isn't Uncle Lawton going to come?

Older Phineas: (He sighs.) No, Marie. Uncle Lawton isn't going to come. You know as well as I do that he isn't the best person to have around during this time of the year.

Lawton: (He turns back to Sally, confused.) Sally, what does he mean by that?

Older Isabella: After your Aunt Amie told your Uncle Lawton that she still believed in Santa and Timmy pointed out that Uncle Lawton should've been visited by three Christmas spirits, he went a bit insane. (Lawton looks in through the window when he hears this.) He started to hurt every Santa Clause in sight. And he started with Phineas and Ferb's father when he decided to help out the local orphange.

Lawton: WHAT? (He turns back to Sally, upset.) I would NEVER hurt Lawrence! He's like my own father!

Sally: I fear that is what is going to happen if you do not stop this kick you are on. Come, there is still more for you to see.

* * *

><p>Wanda: (She is still reading to Poof.) Taking her hand again, Lawton headed for his next sticking point in this part. And what he was about to see was truly going to break his heart...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Amie: And that's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: It does look a little like 'A Christmas Carol'._

_Lawton: Yeah but much different..._

_Phineas: And how!_

_Everyone in the studios: Please r & r! And think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda: (She is still reading to Poof.) Sally and Lawton arrived at the point where Sally knew that he would not like. And she knew that his heart would soon get a spike...

* * *

><p>(The scene changes to Buffalo, NY. It is Christmas Day. Sally and Lawton appear in a swirl of snow.)<p>

Lawton: (He sees the sign saying, _'Buffalo, New York. The city of good neighbors.'_ He turns to Sally.) Sally, why are we in Amie's hometown?

Sally: I want you to see the future you might have had if you had chosen to get off the road you are on. (She uses her Christmas magic to bring them to a church.) Follow me.

(Sally enters the church with Lawton behind her. They get to the main room of the church and see church go-ers. They are all standing up and singing. On the main stage is an older Amie.)

Lawton: (He sees her and gets hearts in his eyes.) Amie... S-she's...so beautiful.

Sally: Yes and now she's not afraid to sing in front of people thanks to you.

Lawton: But how does that connect to me going nuts?

Sally: Look at her right hand and you'll get your answer.

Lawton: How can I if she thinks I'm nuts?

Sally: These are only shadows of what could be. They can not see us nor hear us.

(Lawton timidly goes up to Amie, who is still singing. Lawton looks at her right hand and sees a ring...a wedding ring.)

Lawton: (He gasps.) S-she's married? T-to who?

Sally: (She sighs, sadly.) To the man you wanted to make sure that she would never cross paths with again.

Lawton: (He turns and sees Daniel Ramierz in the first pew. He sneers.) HIM.

Sally: Yes. After you went nuts, Daniel returned. He helped Amie through her broken hearted time and the two re ignited their old flame. And now... (she gestures at Amie's stomach. Amie looks like she is three months along) she is with his child.

Lawton: (He looks dejected.) No. No. NO! This can't be happening!

* * *

><p>Wanda: (She is still reading to Poof.) But it was happening and yet she had still had one more thing to show. Something that wouldn't make his heart glow. For Sally had one final heartbreaker for him on this night. And she knew that it was the only thing to get back her father's light...<p>

* * *

><p>(The scene changes to an asylum. Lawton and Sally arrive in a swirl of Christmas magic.)<p>

Lawton: (He is still sad.) Why are we here? Haven't you put me through enough suffering?

Sally: I fear there is still more to come, my friend. (She gestures to a man that looks like Lawton.) Does he look familiar to you?

Lawton: (He stares at the man.) A little...

Sally: Look at him more closely.

Lawton: (He looks at the man more closely and gasps.) I-it's me.

Sally: Yes, Lawton. It's you.

Lawton: (He falls to his knees and grabs Sally's dress.) No, please. Please don't let this happen. Please don't let this be! I'm not the man I was! I will hold Santa in my heart like I do with Christmas! I swear that things will be different! I swear to it! (He looks up to see Sally but instead he is in a pile of snow.) What the...? (He looks around and sees that he's back in the park.) What happened? Where am I? (He sees a kid near-by.) Kid, stop! What's today's date?

Kid: December 23. Why?

Lawton: (He smiles, happily.) Never mind that now! I have something that needs to be done!

* * *

><p>Wanda: (She is still reading to Poof.) Lawton ran out of the park as fast as his feet could take him and as fast as he could run. And he knew that he would soon have some fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Linda: (She answers the door and there is an old man. He has short gray hair, a short gray beard, bull legged, wearing a black suit and a black hat.) May I help you?<p>

Man: (He takes off his hat.) My name is Raymond T, my last name is too hard to pronouce... Anyways, I was wondering if you would know anyone that could play Santa at my orphange up the road. You see, our regular Santa came down with a cold and we need a replacement.

Lawrence: I could help with that...

Lawton: (He is running over.) Wait! (He comes over, panting.) I'll do it.

Everyone: WHAT?

Mr. T: That's wonderful, Mr. uh...

Lawton: Blake. Lawton Blake.

Mr. T: Well, I thank you Mr. Blake. I'll see you at three.

(Mr. T leaves.)

Phineas: Lawton, are you serious about this?

Lawton: Of course, Phineas! I believe in Santa!

Everyone: Huh?

Amie: Lawton, what got into you?

Lawton: Well, you see, there was this girl named Sally Clause...

Timmy: (He raises his eyebrow, confused.) Sally Clause? I've never heard of a Sally Clause.

Lawton: (He also raises an eyebrow.) You haven't? (Timmy shakes his head no.) That's strange. Well, whatever she was, she re ignited my Christmas spirit. (He goes over to Amie.) And I want you to be my Mrs. Clause.

Amie: (She blushes.) It would be my honor. And I'll help you get ready!

Lawrence: What do you mean by that, Amie?

Amie: (She winks.) My father plays Santa for the Veterans Hospital every year. This will be a snitch! I can make Lawton Santa by two!

Phineas: Then to adventure because I know what we're going to do today!

Everyone: Yeah!

* * *

><p>Wanda: (She is still reading to Poof.) And so, from that day forward, Lawton was true to his word. He became a true believer in Santa and he never saw Sally again. And Christmas was safe for another generation. (Poof is sound asleep. She kisses his forehead and puts him to bed. She turns to the camera. She whispers.) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!<p>

(Wanda _'poofs'_ out and the smoke says, _'Merry Christmas!'_)

* * *

><p><em>Everyone: Merry Christmas! Please r &amp; r! And think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
